The Return of the King
by Jessie Brown 4
Summary: Frodo, Hazel, and Sam are making their way closer and closer to Mordor. They will run into many obstacles, including orcs, qiant spiders, and fire. Merry, Pippin, and Ruby do what they can to help their friends. Ruby and Hazel have been separared for a while now, and wonder if they will ever see each other again.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of the King

Chapter 1

Before the Ring

It was a peaceful morning when Deagol and his cousin Sméagol had gone fishing. The river was blue and the wood green as always. Everything was always bright. Deagol was not a very good fisherman. He could only wait and wait and wait. Sméagol was always the expert, and did his best to give his cousin some tips on how to catch a fish properly.

Deagol calmly looked around at the beautiful river when he felt a tug on his fishing rod. He looked out into the water and jumped, not sure what to do. He was so excited he almost lost his voice.

"Sméagol!" He finally said. "Sméagol, I got one!"

"Well go on," Sméagol urged. "Pull it in!" He enjoyed watching his cousin struggle. It tickled him that he didn't know how to fish. Not that he was malicious, he just liked to tease and have fun.

But his tickling had stopped when Deagol was pulled over the boat. Sméagol looked around in confusion. That must have been a big fish to pull a hobbit under water.

"Deagol!" He cried out.

But Deagol seemed a little preoccupied, being dragged through the water by an overgrown fish. He gave up and let go of the fishing rod. He was about to resurface when he saw something glitter in the water. He picked it up, along with some mud. Just as his air was running out, he swam up and literally jumped out of the river.

He coughed for a minute, and then stood up and looked around, happy to be alive. He had almost forgotten the clump of mud in his hand. He opened his hand and there among the mud, was a beautiful golden ring. No dents, no imperfect craftsmanship, and just the right size. Sméagol had heard his coughs and ran up river to find him. He finally caught up to him and sighed of relief.

"Deagol!" He said, almost laughing. His voice trailed off when he saw what his cousin was holding in his palm. He looked at the perfected piece of gold and placed his hand on Deagol's shoulder.

"Give that to me, my love." He said. Deagol closed his hand and suddenly became on the defensive. He turned and looked at Sméagol.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because my love," Sméagol said, resting his head on Deagol's shoulder. "It's my birthday, and I wants it!" He suddenly reached to grasp it. Deagol quickly jerked his hand away. The two cousins stared each other down, like wolves preparing for battle. Sméagol wrapped his arms around Deagol's body, attempting to knock him down. Deagol pushed him and they both toppled onto the ground. Deagol quickly made for the ring, now lying on the ground without a bearer.

Sméagol crawled on him, but was quickly kicked off. Deagol ran to grab the ring. He stood up and put a hand upon Sméagol's throat. Sméagol quickly tore away and bit into his cousin's hand. Deagol let out a cry that was cut off when Sméagol grabbed his throat and pushed him to the ground, still with his fingers around Deagol's neck. Deagol struggled for a moment. He kicked his feet awkwardly, and then went completely limp after what felt like an eternity. Sméagol looked at Deagol in awe. He never thought that he was so strong before in his life. He opened Deagol's stiffened hand, which was still holding the ring. He picked it up and looked at his trophy.

"My… Precious…" He said and placed the ring upon his finger.

His world was never bright again.

~jb~

They cursed us

Murderer, they called us

They drove us away

Gollum…Gollum…Gollum

And we wept

Precious

We wept

We so alone

And we forgot the taste of bread

The warmth of the sunlight

The softness of the wind

We even forgot

Our

Own

Name

It's mine

My own

My

Precious

~jb~

Hazel was only seven when she and her six-year-old sister Ruby were led to the house called Bag End. Hazel didn't know Bilbo very well, and she and Ruby acted shy around him. Their mother had received news that their father had died a few weeks ago. It would seem Hazel and Ruby were too young to understand, but you would be wrong. They did, and they were still grieving. The only thing Hazel and Ruby didn't understand was that you were supposed to wear black when you were grieving. Their mother didn't make them wear black, it wasn't her taste anyways.

"Come along, my children." Mrs. Goodchild said. "We have someone knew in our neighborhood. She was carrying a basket of her legendary muffins. Once they reached Bag End, she turned her two daughters with a concerned eye. "Remember," She told them. "He has lost _both_ of his parents. Try to be sensitive."

"What does sensitive mean?" Hazel asked curiously, for she loved to learn new, big words.

"It means to be kind, and understand how other people feel." Their mother replied. They both nodded in understanding, each vowing to not speak of it at all.

The round, green door was answered by Bilbo himself, and both girls hid themselves behind their mother. Bilbo was in his fifties, yet he appeared in his thirties. He was very cheerful and witty. The sisters had to admit, Bilbo was a fascinating hobbit.

He welcomed them inside, and called out for his nephew. Ruby and Hazel looked around the kitchen. This home seemed very unique, with lots of detail and craftsmanship.

A young, boy walked in with dark-brown hair and blue eyes. Hazel didn't think much of it, and distanced herself from him.

Ruby set herself next to her mother and listened to Bilbo's stories. All hobbits loved to tell stories, and hobbit children loved to hear them. Bilbo introduced the boy as Frodo Baggins; he was two years older than Hazel. Frodo and Hazel said nothing to each other, but she started to notice how pretty his eyes were. Hazel began to think she might like this boy as a friend.

Eventually, she whispered something to him, and he nodded.

"Uncle," He said. "Can we go outside?"

"Yes," Bilbo said. When they left, Bilbo turned to their mother.

"So, Abigail," He said. "Do you suppose those two will grow up and fall in love?"

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Oh my, my, my,"

Hazel led Frodo to a spot in the East Farthing woods, a place where Hazel always went to play. For a while they sat under the shade of a tree and talked.

"I bet I could beat you up." Frodo teased.

"What makes you think that?" Hazel challenged.

"I'm bigger than you are!"

"Well, you haven't yet," Hazel retorted. "And you never will!"

"You're probably right," Frodo said. "You're too pretty,"

Hazel blushed at his comment, but she shook it off, and tried to change the subject. "You know, my favorite color is violet."

"My favorite color is green." Frodo said, and he blushed when he realized Hazel's eyes were green, but he couldn't stop himself from saying: "Your eyes are pretty."

_This is getting ridiculous! _Hazel thought. "Stop teasing me!"

"Why?" Frodo asked, his smile never ceasing.

"Because!" Hazel said. "I think you like me!"

"I don't!" Frodo retorted.

"Kiss me!" Hazel said. "I dare you!"

By the mischievous look on Frodo's face, Hazel knew what he was thinking. By the look of Hazel's widening eyes, Frodo knew what she was thinking. At the same moment, the two hobbit-children stood up and ran back to Bag End. Hazel ran as if her life had depended on it. Once they had reached Bag End, the two children were laughing like none before.

"Thanks," Frodo said. "I thought I would never laugh again."

"Me neither!" Hazel said. "Thank you!"

That encounter had blossomed a wonderful and endless friendship, a friendship that would change Hazel's life forever.

**_I've noticed The Two Towers is a favorite for fans. Mine is the Fellowship of the Ring. These ones are based off the books and the movies. At the time, my writing partner had not yet read the books, and I had only seen the extended edition. I hope you enjoy this new story! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Journey to the Cross-Roads

Frodo had awoken early with Hazel still in his embrace. Her presence was comforting, despite the fact that his shoulder was hurting. He reached inside his shirt to feel the scar on his shoulder, but touching it made him feel worse. He glared at Sam, sleeping nearby, making sure he really was asleep. He pulled out the ring and examined it. He ran his fingers along the edges. Hazel had gasped and cried out in her sleep, jerking Frodo's thoughts back and forcing him to place the ring back into his shirt.

Hazel shivered and slowly opened her eyes. She had almost sat up when she remembered Frodo's arms around her. She looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"What a terrible dream," Hazel said. "If there is anything I despise in this world, it's spiders!" She told him.

"I'm sorry," Frodo said sympathetically.

"That wasn't the only dream," Hazel continued. "I saw Galadriel, she said I could also bear the ring, I guess if it was necessary."

"Perhaps," Frodo replied, though he wanted to protest against it. The two heard a noise above them, and from the roof of the cave, a small head appeared.

"Wake up!" Gollum said as he jumped down to Sam's side. "Wake up! Wake up sleepies!" He continued, shaking Sam awake. Sam jumped up in surprise. "We must go, yes, we must go at once!" He galloped away.

Sam slowly sat up. "Have you got a good sleep Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo shook his head. He could honestly say he had slept well for awhile, until his shoulder started to hurt, but he said nothing to worry Sam and Hazel.

"I think Gollum had too much." Sam said, standing up and looking around.

Hazel on the other hand had gotten the perfect amount. The feeling of Frodo close to her had kept her a good feeling of peace. The only disturbance was nothing but a bad dream.

"It must be getting late," Sam said, looking at the darkening sky.

"No, it isn't," Frodo said.

"Is it Midday yet?" Hazel asked. "Or are the days growing darker?"

The ground suddenly began to shake. Sam had trouble steadying himself. Gollum ran over to them after the shaking had ended.

"Come on!" He cried. "Must go Master and Mistress! No time!"

"Not until they've had something to eat." Sam replied.

"No time to lose, silly!" Gollum cried. Sam turned to his friends. He knelt down and looked through his pack.

"Here," He said, taking a slice of lembas bread and handing it to him. Frodo took it and shared it with Hazel.

"What about you?" Frodo asked.

"Nah," Sam said. "I'm not hungry- at least not for lembas bread."

"Sam," Hazel whispered, her eyes filled with concern.

"Oh," Sam sighed. "All right, but we don't have that much left. We have to be careful and we don't want to run out. You go ahead and eat that Miss Hazel." He continued as Frodo unwrapped the leaf and handed Hazel a good sized piece of lembas.

"There should be enough," Sam reassured as Hazel hesitated to eat.

"For what?" Hazel asked.

"The journey home." Sam replied. Hazel went silent for a long moment. She never thought of the journey home. For so long she could only focus her thoughts on Mount Doom. But now she wondered what she would be doing afterwards, if they survived that is. Hazel thought she could go back to her home and bring her mother a special gift. She would have liked to own a library perhaps, happy to be surrounded by books every day, reading and helping hobbit-children learn to read. She would always have a book in her hand to read and smell. Yes, smell; she loved to smell books as weird as that may sound. But you should try it some time.

She might even get married, have children, and live happily ever after.

But she knew that was a long way yet.

The hobbits had finally packed and continued on their long journey, still in the woods.

"Come hobbitses," Gollum urged. "Very close now, very close to Mordor. No safe places here, hurry."

~jb~

After a hard day of traveling, the hobbits had finally settled for the night. Gollum had started to talk in his sleep.

"Too risky…too risky…They're thieves…They stole it from us…Kill them…Kill them… Kill them all! No!" Gollum sat up and gasped.

"Sh! Keep quiet!" He said. "Mustn't wake them! Mustn't let them know now!"

"But they knows!" Sméagol cried. "They knows! They suspect us!" He looked down into a pond.

"What's it saying, my Precious, my love?" Gollum sneered. "Is Sméagol losing his nerve?"

"No, not, never!" Sméagol said. "Sméagol hates nasty hobbitses, Sméagol wants to see them…dead."

"And we will," Gollum said gently. "Sméagol did it once, he can do it again."

"It's ours!" Sméagol declared. "Ours! We must get the Precious! We must get it back!"

"Patients!" Gollum said. "Patients, my love! First we must lead them to her!"

"We lead them to the stairs!"

"Yes, yes, the stairs! And then?" Gollum tilted his head.

"Up, up, up, up the stairs we go, until we come to the tunnel!"

"And when they go in, there's no coming out! She always hungry, she always needs to feed! She must eat, or she gets fifthly orcses."

"And they doesn't taste very nice, does they Precious?"

Gollum gagged. "No, not very nice at all, my love. She hungers for sweeter meats, like the flesh of a maiden. A maiden knows to be soft, pink and sweet. And when she throws away the bones and empty clothes, we will find it!"

"And take it for me!" Sméagol cried in excitement.

"For us," Gollum scolded.

"Yes, I-we, we meant for us. _Gollum! Gollum!_"

"And the Precious will be ours, once the hobbitses are dead!"

"You treacherous little mole!" Hazel cried, and swung a stick at Gollum's head. Gollum cried out. Frodo and Sam jumped up and rushed to Gollum's aid.

Frodo wrapped his arms around Hazel, while Sam threw himself in front of Gollum.

"Leave him alone!" Frodo said.

"I heard it from his own mouth!" Hazel said, trying to tear free from him. "He means to kill us!"

"No," Sméagol cried. "No!"

"Hazel," Sam said. "I don't trust him either, but we can't afford anyone getting hurt."

"Nice Mistress, Sméagol wouldn't hurt a fly!" Sméagol said. "Why does they hate poor Sméagol? What has Sméagol ever done to you?"

"Put biting and pulling hair at the top of the list!" Hazel said.

"Hazel, we're lost!" Frodo said.

"I don't care." Hazel cried. "I can't do this! I can't sit around and wait for him to kill us!"

"Sam," Frodo said. "Give us a moment." He took Hazel and dragged her away. She kicked and struggled. He led her under the trees, where they were alone.

"I'm not sending him away!" Frodo told her.

"You don't see it?" Hazel demanded. "He's a villain!"

"Hazel," Frodo said, turning her around and grabbing both of her wrists. "We can't do this by ourselves, not without a guide. I need you on my side."

"I'm on your side, Frodo." Hazel said, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"I know Hazel," Frodo said gently. "I know," He embraced her and let her cry. "You must have been dreaming." He took her hand and Hazel felt something very cold and heavy in her palm. "I think you're right." Frodo continued. "It's been getting heavier. Whatever Galadriel said, well, I trust your judgment. If you are right, and Sméagol plans to kill us, maybe we can fool him." Hazel stepped back and looked at her hand. There sat the dreaded Ring of Power. Hazel felt scared and uneasy.

"I don't know," Hazel said.

Frodo took her face in his hands. "Trust me," He said, stealing a kiss. "Come love, you need to rest."

**Chapter 2! I had a question from one of the reviewers. Yes, Chapter 1 is based off of Taylor Swift's ****_Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My)_****. I'm very happy you got that. While Cassidy and I were writing this, I was listening to my music, and I stumbled across this song. I thought it was adorable and would fit well with Frodo and Hazel's little love story. Sorry if it bothered those who don't like Taylor Swift, I understand. I hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Ride to Isengard

Ruby sat on top of a broken wall alongside Merry and Pippin, each of them with their pipes in hand, taking a good long smoke while they ate the some of the delicious food they had found in Saruman's store room. Food fit for even the pickiest Hobbit. "It's good. Definitely from the Shire. Longbottom Leaf." Merry said in contentment after a particularly long and satisfying smoke from his pipe, and Pippin nodded eagerly in agreement though Ruby just rolled her eyes at the two of them smiling.

"I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon. A mug of ale in my hand. Putting my feet up on a settle after a hard day's work." Pippin sighed dreamily as he thought of home, and Ruby closed her eyes trying to picture it. The whole gang back home in the Shire, at their beloved Green Dragon Inn just lounging about (or singing and dancing more likely), drinking, and just having a good time socializing with one another. It almost brought tears to her eyes as she realized just how much she longed to be able to go back someday and have everything remain the same. Well almost everything. Some things she knew had irrevocably changed, and she was happy about that.

"Only you've never done a hard day's work." Merry teased him, and at that all three of them burst into gales of laughter all thoughts of sadness and homesickness gone as quickly as they had come. At that moment a small crew of weary travelers arrived on the scene, men who looked like they had survived a horrible battle of some sort and among them Ruby discovered her old friends gazing up at her and the boys in utter astonishment.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" She called out to them, giggling like a wee hobbit lass, feeling as if she were on top of the world.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you, feasting and …and smoking!" Gimli sputtered angrily at them only making her laugh even harder, which only made him scowl all the more.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts." Pippin told him smiling brilliantly as he did so.

"The salted pork is particularly good." Ruby chipped in, taking a bit of the delectable meat closing her eyes as if to savor it. "Mmmm… delightful!

"Salted pork?" Gimli said, his anger melting into a curious longing. Ruby nodded her head eagerly in response before tossing him a piece which he eagerly caught.

"Hobbits." Gandalf huffed shaking his head in disgust, though he turned and gave her a quick wink. She smiled at this knowing that Gandalf surely felt at least somewhat responsible to take care of her for Hazel's sake. Growing up she had always known that Hazel was his personal favorite between the sisters, though it wasn't a mean type that made her feel slighted in the least. It was more like that special connection a parent, or any adult really, may feel with a particular child usually over a particular thing. At the time Ruby had always figured it was because Hazel spent more time hanging out with Frodo who was probably the closest Hobbit to the Wizard aside from Bilbo. But over the years she had come to realize it was more than that, something much deeper and more personal. A simple connection that was just there, and truly needed no explanation (though if one looked close enough they might just discover what it was anyway). But Ruby was grateful for his kindness and friendship all the same.

"Oh we've missed you Gimli!" Ruby finally said, throwing herself into the dwarf's arms, catching him (and I very well think everyone else) completely by surprise. "And you too Gandalf. All of you." She continued rushing to give each of them a hug in turn.

"And we've missed you and your pretty little smile Ruby." Aragorn told her as he pulled out of her embrace and smiled down at her. "We could've used a bit of your sunshine." She giggled, shaking her head at their teasing.

"Now if only Hazel, Frodo and Sam were here everything would be perfect." She whispered, and she felt Aragorn take her hand and give it a quick comforting squeeze.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry told them all quite proudly, breaking the moment and the group moved on toward Orthanc where Treebeard was waiting to greet them.

"Young Master Gandalf. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a Wizard to manage here, locked in his tower." He said, glancing up at the offending tower.

"Show yourself." Aragorn whispered.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf informed them all,

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli suggested always the one to be yearning for battle and action.

"No. We need him alive. We need him to talk." Gandalf insisted, and Ruby nodded eager at the thought of hearing any news of her sister. Now that she had been reunited with her other friends and no longer had to worry about them, all her thoughts had turned to the trio headed to Mordor and all the sure dangers they were to face along the way.

"You have fought many wars slain many men, Théoden King," A voice said from above their heads, and they looked up to see Saruman reveal himself on top of the tower. "And made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

"We shall have peace. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there!" Théoden King of Rohan cried out in rage to the horrid Wizard. "We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies are hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace." Ruby couldn't help but shiver at the visual image she got of everything he described, and almost immediately she felt Pip slip his hand into hers to comfort her.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard! What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dur itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards?!" Saruman accused with a quiet rage and cunning of his own.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are at risk. But you can save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel." Gandalf replied in what was meant to be a convincing tone.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." Saruman mused lifting up a strange ball gazing into it before continuing. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die."

"But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death." Saruman continued, and Ruby stiffened at the mention of Frodo, feeling fury and despair well up in her at the evil wizard's words. Frodo couldn't be going to his death could he? And if he was what would happen to her cousin and sister?

"I've heard enough! Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob." Gimli whispered to Legolas with the same fury.

"No." Gandalf said as Legolas reached for an arrow. "Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared." Gandalf insisted, though Saruman was just as stubborn.

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" He yelled sending down a giant fire-ball at Gandalf, but before Ruby could scream or do anything to even try and help a huge flame surrounded Gandalf forming a shield around him until the fire finally died down.

"Saruman, your staff is broken." Gandalf pointed out to his onetime friend and superior, and indeed at that moment his staff shattered in his hands into a thousand pieces. Suddenly a strange almost snake looking (at least that was the impression he left upon all those who looked upon him), peered from behind Saruman.

"Grima, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan. Come down." Théoden called out to the man.

"A Man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Theoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires." Saruman spat at the King obviously trying to provoke him, but he simply paid him no mind.

"Grima, come down. Be free of him." Théoden insisted gently and yet insistently.

"Free? He will never be free." Saruman scoffed indignantly.

"No." Grima said seeming somewhat confused and despairing at his current situation and all the wrong choices he had made.

"Get down, cur!" Saruman shouted at him enraged, knocking him over in the process.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf tried once again to win the Wizards cooperation, though at this point Ruby wasn't sure she wanted his help even if the information he held truly was valuable. At that precise moment she caught sight of Grima getting up slowly and drawing something that glinted in the sunlight. A dagger. Grima seemed to catch her eye as well, and somehow a glint of almost recognition came into his eyes and he pulled something from within a secret pocket of his and discreetly threw it to the ground, before returning to the task at hand. Curious at the move, Ruby ever so gently removed her hand from Pippin's who was too wrapped up in what was going on to notice, and began wading out to where the object had fallen.

"You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here." Saruman said completely oblivious to his plight until it was too late and Grima had pounced, stabbing him several times only stopping when he was hit by one Legolas's arrows. Wincing he fell back, making Saruman plummet off the tower in the process, landing on top of a spear on one of his own contraptions. Ruby glanced up at the sound of several disgusted gasps and stared in absolute horror at the scene, before closing her eyes and trying to wash it from her memory but it was too late. The picture was already replaying in her minds-eye. She was not the only one to feel disgust at the sight. Shivering with disgust she grabbed the object and hurried back to the safety others as fast as she could.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf said, dismayed at their defeat and this unfortunate (although well-deserved) demise. At that moment the wheel on which he had been spiked spun, and Saruman began to sink into the waters. The mysterious ball fell out of his robe and into the water.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild tress." Treebeard informed Gandalf providing at least some happy news after the little disaster, but Pippin wasn't really paying attention anymore. Now it was he who had discovered something in the water, a strange orange glow. Overcome with his own curiosity he too waded into the water, picking up the strange ball and eyeing it.

"Pippin!" Aragorn cried out when he noticed him, and Pip started at the call.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard gasped gaping at the young Hobbit and his dangerous 'prize'.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now." Gandalf requested firmly, and reluctantly Pippin handed the object over to the Wizard who wrapped it up in his robe, careful not to touch it.

Ruby however was utterly oblivious to all of this, for she was still staring at her own prize from the shallows. The one Grima had tossed to her just before his assassination attempt, and murder. It is quite a miraculous thing to be sure, and you will not believe me when I tell you what it was, for it should have been destroyed with the rest of its package long ago, when Saruman tossed it into the fire after receiving it from his wretched spies. But it seems some act of fate stepped into to spare this remain that somehow putting it first into Grima's hands and then Ruby's.

Yes, you have guessed it. It was the cover from Hazel's old book.

**It'll make more sense if you've read The Fellowship of the Ring, and the Two Towers. Or you can read them after this one. I hope you enjoyed. If any names were misspelled, please let me know, I would appreciate****it.**


End file.
